


Wedding Bells

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slash, weddings and fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Toby are getting married. Will everything run smoothly? Sequel to The Other Silver Fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I own, less than I did ten minutes ago. All I have left is my imagination and the delightful images of a naked Joe Spano that it provides.... sigh

Tony groaned as his alarm started beeping on the bedside table. Reaching over, he knocked it off and was about to stretch and get out of the warm bed when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

Grinning as soft lips caressed across his broad shoulders, he sighed and relaxed into the embrace for a moment before attempting to get up again. A muffled voice sent hot puffs of air against his back.

"It's cold out there. Stay here with me, baby."

For about half a second, Tony considered that as a viable option before a grin spread over his face.

"Sure I will, Toby. Tell ya what, I'll snuggle in and go back to sleep... You can call Dad and tell him I won't be in today... In the middle of a case... With two suspects still out there... And a Marine still missing..."

Tobias groaned, pushing softly on Tony's back.

"Go get your Marine back so you can get that damn fine ass back into bed!"

Tony swung his legs over the side of the bed, smiling to himself when the bedroom door suddenly opened and he let out a manly squeak as he grabbed the covers and pulled them over his naked lap.

Tobias sat up in the bed at the intrusion and frowned at his daughter!

"Emily Grace Fornell! Now I know for a fact that you have been told about knocking!"

Emily looked slightly abashed for a moment before her typical 13 year old enthusiasm returned full force.

"I'm sorry Daddy, Tony. But you've gotta turn on the tv now!"

The two men looked at each other for a second before simultaneously reaching for their cell phones. As they were both senior federal agents, they both expected to be informed instantly of any major incident. Seeing as neither had any missed calls or messages, they looked to each other and shrugged before turning back to an increasingly impatient Emily.

Sighing, the young girl grabbed the tv remote and flicked on ZNN. There on the screen, were two women being interviewed on the steps of the DC courthouse. Watching for a moment, realisation dawned on both men at the same time. The ticker at the bottom of the screen read words that made their hearts stop. ***Same sex marriage legal as of today in Washington DC.*** Emily squealed.

"Are ya gonna?"

***

At 1245 the elevator doors opened and a wide grin spread over Tony's face at the sight of his lover in the dark blue suit that made the man's eyes pop.

He couldn't help the small sigh that passed his lips as Toby walked directly to his desk, something Tony still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to see.

"You ready to go, honey?" Toby smiled down at him.

Thanking all the different Gods he could think of that their case had been cracked and closed by noon, Tony smiled back.

Grabbing his coat, he went around his desk. Fixing the rest of his team with the lovestruck smile that Ziva termed endearing, Tim called annoying and Gibbs mostly just chose to ignore, he hoisted his pack.

"Can I bring anything back for anyone?"

Ziva smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Tony, but Tim and I will be eating with Ducky, Abby and Jimmy soon. A celebration, Abby claims."

"Boss?" Tony called over. "Anything for you?"

Gibbs didn't look up.

"Coffee, if you have time."

"Sure thing, Boss. See you in an hour."

***

The line outside the courthouse had gone down somewhat by the time they arrived. TV camera's were still dotted here and there but the general atmosphere had dulled to a mellow celebratory mood.

Taking hold of Toby's hand, Tony snuggled into his side.

"You think maybe we were being a bit mean, keeping Emily in the dark like that?"

Toby grinned up at him.

"Yeah, but picture her face when we tell her where we were today."

Tony's smile turned into a frown.

"And how did Diane take the news?"

Toby grunted.

"Well, when she'd finished laughing, she asked if Jethro was going to be at the wedding. I just gave her my most innocent look and told her he was going to be my best man. I think she nearly choked on her drink."

A sudden thought flitted in Toby's mind.

"Hey, honey? Is it okay that I want Jethro? I'll understand if you wanted to ask him yourself."

Tony squeezed the smaller man closer to him.

"It's fine. I was actually thinking you'd ask Dad. I was gonna ask someone else."

Toby looked up at him.

"Gonna tell me who?"

The brunette leaned down and whispered in his ear. Toby's eyes crinkled.

"That sounds perfect, honey."

***

An hour later, the elevator dinged in the bull pen. Without looking up, Gibbs held out his hand for his coffee. When it wasn't instantly placed in his hand, he finally averted his eyes from the stack of reports he was sifting through and straight into those of his best friend.

Looking behind the man and seeing no sign of his senior field agent, he cocked an eyebrow. Pulling over Tim's empty chair, Toby sat down and leaned his elbows on Gibbs' desk.

"There's something I need to ask you, Jethro."

When Gibbs only continued to stare, Toby carried on.

"Look, the past year has been great for me and Tony, and I'm not stupid enough to not realise that a lot of that has to do with you and your support. So with that in mind, I have two questions for you."

Taking a long sip of the coffee Toby had brought him, he gestured for his friend to go on. Toby took a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes. Jethro, I'd like to officially ask you for your son's hand in marriage."

Comically, Gibbs began to choke on his coffee. It was the first time Toby had ever seen his friend flustered by anything. Turning round and grabbing the box of tissues from Tim's desk, the FBI agent began clearing up the spill while nervously glancing at his hopefully soon to be father-in-law.

Eventually, Gibbs calmed his breathing and stared incredulously at Toby.

"You're seriously asking me that, Fornell? I mean, you do realise Tony's not ACTUALLY my son?"

Toby shrugged.

"For the last year, you've been more of a father to the kid than he's ever had in his life. I know I went about it the wrong way round when I asked Tony first, but to him, this is a deal breaker. Your acceptance of this means the world to him."

Gibbs took a deep breath before reaching out and slapping Toby on the shoulder.

"Can I call ya 'son'?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Toby smiled back at him.

"If you say yes, you can call me what you like."

Gibbs face turned serious again.

"Damnit, Tobias! You know the answer is yes! You're the best thing that ever happened to Tony, and I'm proud my son chose you to marry. Now... You said you had two questions?"

Toby shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yeah... Erm... Jethro, will you be my best man?"

Once again, Gibbs sported a huge grin on his face.

"I'd be honoured, Tobias! You set a date yet?"

Toby grinned with happiness.

"Two months on saturday. We were down at the courthouse this lunchtime."

Picking up his coffee cup again, Gibbs thought for a moment.

"Where's the ceremony gonna be? Who's gonna be Tony's best man? Is it gonna be a big wedding?"

Toby couldn't help but smile at Gibbs' enthusiasm.

"Actually, Tony's downstairs now asking Ducky if we can have the ceremony out at Reston. I think since the first time he saw Ducky's garden he wanted to get married there. We're hoping for just close friends and family and Ducky's place is big enough for who we wanna invite. As for Tony's best man..."

***

The doors to autopsy opened with a slight woosh causing Ducky to look up from the paperwork he was going over with Palmer.

"Ah, Anthony, dear boy!" he exclaimed. "Mr Palmer and I were just discussing the fine restaurant we lunched in today. Such a shame you couldn't make it. Maybe next time, you and Tobias would be inclined to join us? You know, it reminded me of a small cafe my friends and I used to take luncheons at in Edinburgh..."

Tony cut off the doctor's rambling before he could be waylaid further.

"Actually, about lunch, Duck. There was a reason Toby and I couldn't join you. I don't know if you saw on the news today, or if you've heard, but same sex marriages are now legal in DC. Toby and I... Well, we were at the courthouse picking up a licence."

Jimmy was the first to react, jumping up from his stool and engulfing Tony in a brotherly hug.

"Wow, Tony!" he gushed. "Congratulations! That's fabulous news!"

Tony hugged back briefly before letting go and instantly being engulfed in another set of arms.

"Anthony..." Ducky whispered in hushed reverent tones. "Why, I'm so happy for you and Tobias! You must let me know if there is anything Gerald and I can do for you both."

Leading both men to sit back down, Tony looked at them seriously.

"Actually, that's kinda why I came down here. Toby and I... Well, me, really... Toby just... Erm... Duck, can we have the ceremony at Reston House?"

The elderly ME's eyes filled as he reached out and grasped Tony's hand.

"My dear boy! That is the most wonderful request! Of course you may, I would be beyond honoured to host the wedding of my grandson. Oh, how I wish mother would be alive to see it. You know, she always had a soft spot for her Italian gigalo! Do you have a date in mind?"

Tony let out the breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

"Two months this coming saturday, if that isn't too early for you? It coincides with Emily's school vacation and of course we need her to be there."

Ducky nodded thoughtfully.

"I think two months will be the perfect amount of time for preparation. Gerald and I shall have the family over for dinner this weekend and we can start plotting."

Smiling broadly, Tony nodded.

"That would be great. Thanks, Duck."

Turning to face the young autopsy assistant, his face once again turned serious.

"I have a question for you too, Jimmy. Would you do me the honour of being my best man?"

Before he could stop it, Jimmy was out of his seat and hugging Tony once again.

"Tony... Man! Seriously? The honour would be all mine. You want me? Really?"

Tony shrugged.

"You're my best friend, Jimmy. The first REAL friend I ever had! It couldn't be anyone else!"

Pulling back, Jimmy clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Just one question. Who's gonna tell Abby?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this not being marked as multi chapter earlier. Don't know what happened there but it was probably my fault. Oops. :-/

Tony was running around like an idiot. He couldn't believe that in just one week, he was going to be married.

There was so much he needed to do and Jimmy's idea that he needed a bachelor party was not sitting well with him. Not least because he had no idea of who the final guest list would consist of but did know that half of them had been at Toby's bachelor party the night before.

Frankly he would've been happy with just a quiet meal in a nice restaurant along with Toby and both sets of their friends, yet strangely it had been Gibbs who had vetoed that idea.

"Damnit, Tony! You're not like me. This is gonna be your one and only so you will shut up and enjoy it or I'll headslap you into the middle of next week!" he had loudly proclaimed right there in the middle of the bullpen in front of the team, Vance and even SecNav who had been there on an unofficial visit.

He chuckled at the memory of Vance and SecNav's faces at the outburst. Vance had shaken his head and paled visibly as SecNav had made his way over to Tony's desk.

Slapping the younger man on the back, he had, to Tony's astonishment, wholeheartedly agreed with Gibbs' sentiments.

"Listen to Agent Gibbs. If you're gonna do it right, son, you have to have a bachelor party. So you're getting hitched, huh? Tell me about the lucky gal, DiNozzo."

Tony had tried his best to keep up his game face but he could feel the sweat running down his back as he turned to face the powerful man.

"Not a gal, sir."

SecNav laughed.

"My apologies, DiNozzo. Tell me about the lucky lady!"

Tony swallowed.

"Well, sir... See... The thing is..."

He was cut off by Gibbs loud guffaw from across the room.

"Oh, for God's sake, Tony!"

Walking up to the younger man's desk he placed a protective hand on the back of his neck, he turned to SecNav.

"Our Tony here's been fortunate, or unfortunate enough, depending on your point of view, to win the heart of the FBI's very own Tobias Fornell."

SecNav turned to Vance, his face an abject picture of shock.

"Is this some kind of joke, Leon? Did you know about this?"

As he heard the words come out of the older man's mouth, Tony felt the fury and protectiveness swell through him.

"Sir! It's no joke! I happen to love Toby and he loves me. My sexual orientation has absolutely no bearing on my work as an NCIS agent and quite frankly I resent your attitude!"

The entire bullpen went absolutely silent, all eyes fixed on Tony, until the stillness was broken by SecNav laughing so hard that several people thought he was going to burst something.

Turning back to Tony, he clasped a hand on his shoulder as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Oh, son!" he finally managed to get out. "I have no problem with your orientation at all! It's just... Tobias Fornell? Really? I've met that cussed sumbitch! Hearing you say you're marrying that man is somewhat akin to McGee over there tellin' me he's hitchin' up with Gibbs!"

As he finally regained control of himself, he had looked Tony directly in the eye.

"Kid, I wish you nothing but good luck for the future."

Walking away to the elevator with a bemused Vance trailing behind, he threw over his shoulder.

"You're gonna need it!"

Well that had been a week ago, and now Tony was fluttering around the bedroom he and Toby shared trying to decide what to wear.

A resigned sigh came from behind him as a slender hand reached around him and picked up the teal shirt he had abandoned on the bed.

"This one, with the black Armani pants." Emily stated decisively.

Turning around to face his future step daughter, Tony swept her into a hug.

"Thanks, Bean. Don't know what I'd do without you."

Smiling, Emily squeezed him back tightly. She loved when he called her that, he said because she was growing like a bean every day.

Finally dressed, Tony found Toby in the kitchen preparing dinner for himself and Emily. Coming up behind his fiance, he slipped his arms around him.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea." he pouted.

Toby leaned back into his embrace.

"You shouldn't worry so much, honey! It'll be basically the same crowd as last night and nothing happened to me now did it? You know the guys just wanted an excuse for two parties. Now go. Enjoy yourself. And remember, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

Twisting in his arms, Toby leaned up slightly for a soft, slow kiss. Tony groaned.

"Now that's hardly an incentive to leave is it!"

Pushing his young lover away, Toby grinned.

"Go on. Shoo. Emily and I are looking forward to a night on our own for once."

Sticking his tongue out as the older man laughed, Tony picked up his wallet and car keys. Bending down, he kissed Toby once more.

"I'll see you when I get home, baby. Won't be late."

Several hours, one lucrative game of poker and more than a couple of beers later, Tony was stretched out in a booth in a club, laughing himself stupid at one of his frat buddies, a tall, blonde man who also happened to be gay, attempted to slow dance with Gibbs.

When the pair returned to the table, he leaned forward and headslapped his friend. As Gibbs chuckled, Kevin winced.

"Bro? What the fuck?"

Tony hooked a finger at Gibbs.

"Now I may not be an expert at these things, but I'm pretty sure that trying to pick up the groom's father is definately on the list of things NOT to do at a bachelor party!"

Kevin shrugged.

"Can you blame me? There's only 3 other gay guys in this whole club! One's getting married, one's really old and the other's with the really old one! Gotta grab my thrills when I can and you gotta admit, the guy's a fox!"

Tony smirked as he glanced over at his pseudo-father.

"Yeah. I'll admit, he's not bad to look at. I even had a small crush on him once."

Gibbs spat out his mouthful of beer.

"Say what, Tony?" he gulped, his eyes as wide as saucers.

The smirk on Tony's face turned into a wide grin.

"Yup. Lasted all of about 30 seconds. Then I met you!" Tony juddered as he turned back to Kevin.

"Trust me, dude. You're seeing him at his most mellow right now. Wait until the morning of the wedding when he hasn't had a coffee for a half and hour... You'll see!"

Gibbs' hand reached out and connected with the back of Tony's head.

"That better be a joke about the lack of coffee, son!"

At that moment they were joined at the table by Ducky and Gerald. The younger man settled in the chair next to Gibbs.

"Don't worry, Gibbs. Ducky's brought the old percolator out to put in Tony's dressing room. I promise, you'll never be more than 5 minutes away from that tar you drink the whole day."

By the time Tony arrived home, a little after midnight, and suprisingly with no visible scars, Toby was just settling into bed. He looked up from the book he was reading as Tony entered the bedroom.

"Hey, honey. Well? Did you have a good night?"

Tony sat down on the side of the bed and leaned in to give his lover a soft, slow kiss.

"Mmm," he mumbled against his lips before pulling away slightly. "I did. But I really missed you and Emily tonight. Never thought I'd rather stay home on a saturday night with my family. Is that what turning 40 does to you?"

Toby grinned as he pulled the younger man down into his arms.

"No, honey. It's what love does to you. And I for one have never been more grateful."

Waggling his eyebrows, Tony looked up into his eyes.

"How grateful?"

"Get that divine ass of yours out of those ridiculously expensive slacks and I'll show you." Toby leered down at him.

Meeting his soft lips with his silver haired lovers, Tony kicked off his shoes and socks as Toby began unbuttoning his shirt. Slipping the silk from his shoulders, Tony's body arched against the still firm one next to his as nimble fingers began working on his slacks.

A groan was ripped from Toby's throat as he realised Tony had been going commando. Flipping the younger man onto his back, he began gently nipping and licking at the soft skin of Tony's neck as he writhed beneath him.

Strong hands ran over Tony's exposed chest drawing out breathy moans that still amazed Toby. He was suddenly pulled down onto the brunette as long legs wrapped around his waist.

Searching out Tony's sinful mouth for another kiss, Toby changed position slightly, bringing their hard cocks into contact. Tony hissed at the sudden pleasure that seemed to shoot through his spine, making him arch up further, desperate for something, anything. Just more!

Slipping his hands into Tony's, Toby gently pushed them up above his head, entwining their fingers before beginning a gentle slide of skin and skin. Just when Tony thought he would come undone from the pleasure, Toby lifted himself up and reached into the bedside drawer and removed a tube of lube and a condom.

Within seconds, Tony found himself with one leg lifted over Toby's shoulder as the slick warmth of his magnificent cock began to breach him. Whining in pleasure as Toby entered him slowly, Tony's hands clenched into the sheets, a fine sheen of sweat beading on his forehead.

What felt like hours later, Toby finally bottomed out, practically bending Tony in half as he caught his lips again, this time in a dirty open mouthed kiss. When he finally began moving Tony thought he would die from the pleasure. The overwhelming sensation of his orgasm started building in him hard and fast.

Teasing his lips from Toby's, he grabbed a pillow and bit down on it to muffle the sound as his cock erupted without even being touched. Seeing Tony come apart below him was Toby's undoing. He lost control of the slow rhythm he'd been trying to maintain and with one more thrust he stilled as he came inside Tony's hot channel.

Collapsing down onto the bed, Tony quickly pulled him into a deep embrace.

"Wow!" he muttered. "That grateful, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Beyonce's. Not my usual cup of tea but so perfect for these guys.
> 
> There will be a character death by the end of this story. I apologise for not adding that tag earlier. Please only throw soft things?

Tony groaned as he rolled over in bed. The side where Toby was usually to be found was cold and empty, something that in all their time together, Tony still could never get used to.

He pulled his soon-to-be-husband's pillow into his arms and inhaled the scent he was missing so badly.

The phrase 'soon-to-be-husband' ran through his semi conscious mind until it's meaning hit home.

With a start, he sat up in bed and looked at the alarm clock.

"Crap!" he exclaimed to himself.

He couldn't believe he'd been so tired last night that he'd forgotten to set the alarm. It was now 10.30am and Jimmy would be arriving in half an hour to take him out to Reston. They were supposed to be there by noon and he still had to shower, shave and eat.

Jumping out of bed he grabbed his robe from the chair in the corner of the room and headed to the bathroom. Just as he reached the door, his cell started ringing.

Groaning he headed back and looked at the screen. *no caller id* flashed back at him and he bit his lip, knowing exactly who it would be.

This had been going on for months now. He thought he'd dealt with it, there hadn't been a call in weeks. He hadn't told Toby or Gibbs about it, figuring that a forty something federal agent shouldn't need to go begging his dad and fiance for help.

Flipping open the phone he sighed into the reciever.

"I thought this was done with now! Why are you calling?"

The voice on the other line was slurred, obviously drunk.

"I heard about the wedding. Why are you doing this to me? Don't you know you're breaking my heart? I'm begging you... Please don't do this!"

Tony thought for a second about what to say.

"Look. You have to get over it. We can't go on doing this anymore. We're getting married today and that's the end of it. Don't call anymore. If it carries on, I'll have to do something about it, and trust me, you won't like what I come up with!"

That said, he slammed the phone closed and threw it down on the bed. Finally heading to the shower, he couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that had settled in his stomach.

He was on his third cup of coffee, having been unable to stomach the thought of eating anything when the doorbell rang.

Before he could get up and answer it a cheery voice echoed through the house.

"Hey, Tony. You up? I used my key, hope you don't mind. Know what you're like for sleeping through the alarm!"

Smiling to himself, Tony shouted to interrupt his friend who had a tendency to ramble somewhat.

"In here, Jimmy. You want a coffee before we head out?"

Appearing in the doorway, Jimmy's normally sunny face was clouded with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?"

Tony turned to his friend with a mug full of the dark brew. Heading to the table, Jimmy raised an eyebrow as he took the drink.

"Wanna try again, Tony? I know that voice. Is it the wedding? You're not getting cold feet are you?"

Emptying his own mug, Tony slumped down into his chair and ran a hand over his face.

"He called again this morning. Said I'm breaking his heart! I thought we were finished with this. It's been weeks since the last time."

Jimmy's frown deepened.

"What are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna tell Gibbs or Tobias?"

"Nope. Not today." Tony shook his head. "As soon as we're at Reston, I'll be with everyone I care about. I'll turn my phone off so if he calls again, I won't get it. If he calls again after, I'll deal with it then. But he's NOT ruining my wedding day!"

The younger man narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Fine. But if this continues, you have to do something! Now come on, go get dressed and grab your suit. Do you have Tobias' ring?"

Smirking, Tony reached into his bathrobe pocket and pulled out a small velvet bag. Jimmy opened the small bag and took out the ring. Reading the engraving, he sighed softly.

"Oh, Tony. That's beautiful!"

*

Gibbs paced the small room, mug of freshly brewed coffee in his hand. Gerald had been true to his word, he thought with a smirk. There was indeed a small percolator in every room Gibbs was likely to step foot in. Even the small downstairs washroom. And he still wasn't sure if Ducky's partner had meant that as a joke.

"TOBIAS!" he finally shouted in exasperation. "Are you damned near ready yet?"

Toby appeared from the en suite bathroom attached to the room they'd been assigned for getting ready. Gibbs did a double take. He'd seen Toby in many suits and even one or two tuxes before. But never had he seen him look like this before.

The tuxedo was obviously designer. It fit Toby like a glove. Obviously he'd spared no expense on this day. The fatherly part of him wanted to reach out and hug his soon to be son in law. And wasn't that the strangest thought. Whereas the friend part of him wanted to laugh out loud at the way Toby was obviously bending over backward to do anything to please Tony.

"You look good, Toby. Real good. How much did that set you back?"

Toby rolled his eyes.

"I didn't choose it! Tony did! It's not too much is it?"

Stepping back and pretending to really assess his friend's suit, Gibbs ran his eyes over the expensive and unusual dove grey material.

Tony had chosen well. The colour suited his friend and somehow, with the grey of his hair, made him look younger. Actually appraising the other man for a moment, Gibbs came to a realisation.

It wasn't just the suit that was making Toby look younger. His friend had a gleam in his eye that could only come from being truly happy. Softly he shook his head.

"Nah, Toby. It's just perfect. You got Tony's ring?"

Toby smiled and reached into the drawer in the small table under the window, pulling out a small velvet bag.

Taking out the ring, Gibbs read the inscription and smirked.

"Really, Tobias?"

Toby shrugged.

"It's the truth, Jethro."

*

Ducky knocking on the door disturbed Tony from preening in the mirror.

"Anthony, dear boy. We're ready to start now."

Gibbs and Jimmy were already situated at the sides of the beautiful arch Gibbs had built as a wedding gift for the pair. Tony was to meet Toby at the patio doors leading out to the garden and walk down into the ceremony together.

"I'm on my way, Duck. Go take your seat."

Taking a deep breath, he straightened up. This was it. In an hour from now he would be Tony Fornell. He had decided to take Toby's last name as a surprise for the older man. It wasn't as though the name DiNozzo held any sentimental value for him anymore and he had talked it over with Emily who thought it would be a wonderful way to show to the world that they were all family.

*

Toby stood waiting for Tony by the large glass doors. As he looked out onto their gathered friends and family, a reflection caught his eye. Turning around, his breath caught in his throat.

He had never seen Tony look so... so... well there was only one word for it. The man was beautiful.

Like Toby, he was also wearing a dove grey, tailor made tux. The only differences were that Tony's vest, tie and handkerchief were emerald green where Toby's were sapphire blue.

Tony's eyes widened as they fell on the man he loved with all his heart. He knew he had made the right choice when Toby had left the choice of clothing to him. The older man looked so handsome, Tony almost felt faint.

A small blush stained his cheeks as he thought of the luxury hotel room Abby and Tim had booked for them for their wedding night. As handsome as Toby looked, Tony couldn't wait to unwrap the clothing and make love to his 'husband' for the first time.

Holding out his hand, Toby reached for Tony as he opened the door, signalling for the music to start.

As they stepped out, Gerald pressed a button on the remote control for the stereo system he'd hooked up to the side of the rows of chairs. The first strains of a pop song that had been playing on the kitchen radio the day Tony had caught Toby up in his arms and for the first time, demanded they dance, brought a small lump to Toby's throat.

He remembered how Tony had whispered in his ear, "This is how I see you." and how as he'd listened to the words, he'd felt his heart soar at the love and trust the younger man held for him. The two men began to walk down the aisle as their friends rose and a woman whose name Toby couldn't quite place began to sing.

*Remember those walls I built? Well baby, they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I've got my angel now.*

The song ended as they reached the archway where Gibbs and Jimmy were waiting.

Sneaking a glance at Tony, Toby was surprised to see the shimmer in his eyes. Squeezing his lover's hand reassuringly, he took a deep breath and turned slightly to face him. His breath was stolen as his own smile was met with Tony's dazzling one.

Suddenly the younger man's eyes weren't the only ones swimming. This was it. The moment he'd waited all his life for. He was about to marry the one person other than his beautiful daughter that he would give the world for.

The Minister conducting the ceremony began talking about love and trust and the future. Toby was hardly concentrating, waiting nervously for the parts he had to actively participate in when he heard a gasp from the chairs behind him.

Suddenly chaos broke out as a single gunshot split the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony remembered thinking in that split second, it was amazing that in a large space filled with NCIS and FBI agents, it was a former autopsy assistant/current ER doctor who was the first to react, the first to move and the first to tackle the gunman to the floor.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion as he checked first on Emily, who was lying under a sprawled out Tim, and God bless him for that, then Abby, Ziva, Tobias, Gibbs and finally Jimmy.

The sight of blood on the front of his youngest and best friends shirt brought him crashing back to reality in a split second.

It took him a moment to realise that the blood curdling cry of "Jimmy!" was ripped from his own throat as the bespectacled man's eyes widened.

Looking down at his shirt front, the young man held his hands up in front of his chest.

"It's not me! I'm not hit!" he yelled before his blue orbs became impossibly larger as he simultaneously screamed for Ducky and tackled Tony to the ground, pulling off the groom's jacket as he went down, along with his own tie which he wrapped around Tony's bleeding arm.

Stunned because he had felt no pain, Tony glanced to his side and at the arm Jimmy was grasping.

Ducky came running up at that second and pushed his way between the two men.

"What am I dealing with, Mr Palmer?" he asked. Only the slight shake in his voice giving away his concern.

Jimmy crawled back while still holding on to the hand of Tony's uninjured arm.

"I... I don't know, Dr Mallard. I just saw the blood and called for you."

Gently removing Jimmy's makeshift tourniquet, Ducky sighed in relief before laughing quietly.

"Panic over, people." he intoned to the waiting crowd. "It's just a nick. In fact, I've seen young Anthony with worse wounds caused by shaving with a hangover."

Glancing around, he continued with a small smile.

"In fact, I am more likely to be concerned with our minister here who appears to have fainted!"

*

Seeing the man come around the side of the house, Gerald narrowed his eyes.

He vaguely recognised the man from his days at NCIS. Possibly an agent but he couldn't quite place him. Obviously he had arrived late and was trying to sneak in without causing a disturbance.

It wasn't until he saw the glint of metal in the sunlight that he turned fully in his seat just as the latecomer raised a handgun and aimed.

In the same second as the shot rang out, Gerald was out of his seat and running. His first thought to protect his long term lover, his second that of Tobias Fornell's little girl who was seated right in front of the man.

Paying no attention to what was going on around him, he reached the man and in a move Ducky himself had taught him, raised his foot and sent the gun flying. He then jumped on the man and punched him solidly in the face, ensuring he would stay down as agents began to swarm around them, ready to take the asshole into custody.

Sitting back on his heel, he noticed two things at the same time. The man underneath him reeked of alcohol and there was a deathly silence from the trained feds around him.

Just as he had regained control of his breathing, he heard his autopsy replacement scream for his lover.

Whipping his head around he saw Jimmy dragging Tony to the floor.

What seemed like hours, but was in fact only seconds later, he heard Donald laugh gently before he announced in his best lecture voice that Tony was okay, but the minister had passed out.

*

Tobias was still lost in thought, when the commotion occured. In what seemed like half a second, he heard a gunshot, checked on his daughter, his fiance and his friends, watched the minister turn pale and faint and saw Jimmy pull Tony to the ground.

His instinct once he knew Emily was safe was to rush forward to where Tony now lay, but strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back.

"Palmer's a doctor, Toby. If Tony needs him, stay out of his way!" Gibbs whispered in his ear.

Looking over the crowd, he felt a fury he'd never experienced before wash over him.

Ducky's partner Gerald was straddling a male figure and punching him in the face and Toby couldn't help but give an internal cheer at that.

There were too many agents in his line of sight for him to make out who the shooter was, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted Tony to be okay.

He was startled out of his thoughts as Gibbs grip on him loosened and he heard Ducky's light laughter along with the dig about Tony's shaving skills and some comment about the minister. It was in that moment that he knew everything would be alright.

*

Gibbs was facing the minister when he heard a gasp from behind him, just as the minister collapsed in a dead faint. He was in the process of turning to see what the fuss was about when he heard the shot.

Without thought his eyes turned to Emily just as McGee pushed her to the floor and covered her body with his own. He'd have to remember to write up some sort of commendation for that if Vance didn't think of it first.

He was even more grateful now that there were no other kids in attendance today as Leon and Jackie's two were at camp already.

Searching out the shooter, he spotted Gerald sitting astride a figure he couldn't make out and panting for breath.

It wasn't until he heard Palmer screaming for Ducky that he turned back. When he saw his son being lowered to the floor, his eyes slid across the scene making a quick mental assessment.

The blood spatter was minimal he could see, so he grabbed Toby before he could move and held him back, reassuring him that he was in good hands with Jimmy. However, it wasn't until he heard Ducky's soft chuckle that he allowed himself to breath again, let go of Toby and moved to check on the minister.

*

Tim McGee was never what you would call the GI Joe type of hero. He wasn't good at sports or a hit with the ladies, but the next few minutes would permanently etch him into the heart of one particular female.

It was in the same moment that he heard the gunshot that he instinctively grabbed Emily Fornell who was sitting between he and Abby and pushed her to the ground.

No matter what people may have said about his actions afterward, he admitted to himself that his worst fear was what Tobias, Tony and Gibbs would do to him if he let anything happen to her.

From where he lay, he could only hear the commotion going on around him. So he stayed there praying for the best until Ducky made a joke about Tony cutting himself shaving.

Although he couldn't see anything, his other senses were alert enough to pick up on the release of the tension around him. Either way, he refused to move until he heard Director Vance above him telling him it was over now.

*

Abby remained frozen to the spot when she heard the gunshot. Images of Kate with a bullet through her forehead sprang to her mind rendering her useless.

Deep down she knew that whatever had happened had been dealt with quickly. The reason she knew that was because no one was rushing toward her. If there was still danger, one of the team would've been by her side in a second.

Her eyes caught the front of Jimmy's shirt and she fought the urge to scream as the Autopsy Gremlin pulled Tony to the ground. More images of Kate laughing and rolling her eyes flooded her mind as she predictably thought the worst and still she couldn't move.

In fact, throughout Ducky's jokes and the chaos around her, she remained frozen until the moment she saw Tobias pull Tony to his feet and wrap his arms around the younger man lovingly.

*

Ziva sprinted to the back of the gathering as soon as the gun was fired, determined to protect the people she thought of as family, but surprised to find somebody had beaten her to it.

She paid no attention to the chaos now going on behind her, not allowing herself to think that one of the men she loved so much may have been injured.

It seemed by the time she got there, Gerald had everything under control. Another agent had secured the shooter's weapon and someone from the FBI was waiting for Gerald to catch his breath so he could take custody of the man himself.

From where she stood she could not see the man's face, but she could sense something familiar about him. Startled out of her musings, she turned back to the archway as she heard Ducky laugh.

Breathing a sigh of relief that her family were all okay, she moved to the side of the spot on the lawn where Gerald still sat, guarding the would be assassin.

The mans face came into view and for once the usually unflappable former Mossad liaison was shocked to her very core.

*

Tony pulled out of Toby's arms as Gerald and Ziva approached them. Toby stepped forward and held his hand out to the younger man.

"Gerald! I really don't know what to say... But thank you. Thank you so much."

The doctor grimaced.

"Ha. It's no problem, Tobias. I always wanted to be an action hero."

He paused, looking between his friends before he continued.

"I gotta ask though... Who IS that guy? I kinda recognise him, but I'm not sure where from."

Tony's face paled as he made eye contact with Ziva, the only person standing in their tight circle which included Gibbs, Emily, Jimmy Abby, Tim, Ducky and Leon who had seen his face and could name him.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Toby's hand.

"It was my father, Gerald. He's been calling me, asking me to change my mind about Toby. Guess if he couldn't persuade me to give you up, he had to try and force the issue."

Gibbs and Toby both fixed Tony with their famous death glares. The ones that meant, we're gonna talk about this later. Fortunately, later was put off for a while as the now recovered minister approached them.

"Well, gentlemen." he smiled. "I say we end this day in a much happier fashion. Who wants to get married?"


	5. Chapter 5

Toby took Tony's hand and led him off to the side of the arch.

"Your beautiful suit's ruined, baby. And your arm's gotta hurt no matter what you say. Not to mention the not so insignificant fact that your father just tried to kill you! Maybe it would be better if we postponed the wedding for now."

Tony's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't you want to marry me now, Toby?"

"Of course I do!" The older man jumped in quickly with his reassurances. "But there's gonna be reports to file. Do you really wanna get married right now, after all this anyway? And God only knows how Em is feeling. It might be better to send her back to Diane while we get all this squared away..."

A small voice interrupted as he tried to explain his thoughts.

"No way, Daddy!" Emily squirmed her way between the two men. "I don't know why Tony-Dad's father tried to do what he did today, but you can't let him ruin it! You just can't! I heard Uncle Jethro say that Metro PD were coming to take care of the crazy old bas... erm... man. Gerald says he's got a clean white shirt for Tony-Dad and a tie for Uncle Jimmy. So while they change and stuff, Tim and Aunt Abby can open a couple of bottles of champagne. We'll put some music on and we can have a little pre-wedding party. Celebrate that the bad guy didn't win. The minister says he's okay to wait as long as needed too. Come on Dads... Please?" she begged.

The two men stared at their suddenly grown up little girl in awe. Seemed like all the decisions had been made for them. Tony's face burst into a bright grin as he turned back to Toby.

"She's right, you know. If we postpone, Anthony's won. He's already had too much control over my life. I can't let him have this one too."

Glancing over his shoulder, Toby spied dozens of expectant faces looking their way. Wrapping an arm around his lover, he nodded decisively.

"You're right. All of you. C'mon. Let's get this party started then."

As they headed back to the party, Tony held Toby back a moment.

"Say, honey? Did you notice?"

Toby laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah. But there are worse guys for her to have her first crush on. He did just save her life in a way. Which reminds me, while you're getting changed, I think I need to say thank you. Although that doesn't quite seem like enough to me."

*

Finally two hours later, everything had calmed down. Metro PD had been and gone with their prisoner, statements had been taken and Tony and Jimmy had cleaned up and changed.

Tim had been assured of Toby and Tony's gratitude, Toby had called Diane who had reacted to the news surprisingly calmly and even agreed when Emily had begged to be allowed to have a sleepover with Abby, Ziva and Jimmy's girlfriend Breena, who thanks to the delay in the wedding was able to make it back to town from a family funeral.

Emily suggested wickedly that she had only agreed because Ziva was formerly Mossad, which had made Gibbs have to turn around to stifle his laughter.

Dusk was falling by the time everybody was ready to get going again. Tony was fretting about the failing light as he changed into one of Gerald's few designer shirts but Ducky, who had come along to help him, simply patted his shoulder and told him not to worry.

"Don't panic, Anthony dear. Gerald and Jethro have it all in hand."

Tony narrowed his eyes as he regarded the elderly ME, but his trust in his family allayed all his fears.

*

Once again Tony met his fiance at the patio doors. Only this time, the heavy drapes were pulled across hiding the view of the large garden.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

With a smile, Toby took his hand.

"Trust me, baby. You'll love it. Are you ready?"

Tony shook his head.

"Not quite. There's one more thing I need to do."

When Toby raised an eyebrow, Tony pulled his fiance closer and bending down, pressed the softest, sweetest kiss to his lips. Pulling back, he grinned.

"Now I'm ready!"

Toby opened the doors wide and once again, Gerald cued the music. As they stepped outside, Tony gasped.

Each of their guests were holding a lit candle, the makeshift aisle was adorned on both sides with tea lights and the handbuilt archway was strung with clear Christmas lights which sparkled.

Tony could feel his eyes welling up with emotion as he witnessed what his friends and family had done to make his wedding the best it could be.

*

Somehow, Toby made it through the ceremony without stumbling over any of his words. Tony only cried once, which was amusing for everyone present, not to mention profitable for Abby who had a betting pool going with Ziva, Jimmy, Gerald and Tim.

As the rings were exchanged, both men took a moment to read their inscriptions as they were unaware of the other's choices.

Tony nearly cried again when he read the words inside his band. 'Practically Perfect In Every Way'. He couldn't believe Toby had managed to choose something so heartfelt that was so HIM. A quote from one of his favourite rainy day movies.

A lump formed in Toby's throat as he read Tony's words. 'My First and Only' Tony said those words to him many times since they started their relationship and they were the words that still meant the most to him.

*

The post wedding celebration was well underway when Gibbs cell phone rang. Recognising the number, he stepped inside to take the call.

"Gibbs." he answered tersely, knowing the caller could only be bringing bad news. There was a small cough audible across the line before the other began speaking.

"Gibbs. This is Danny Sportelli. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "Kinda figured. What's up?"

Sportelli hesitated for a fraction before steeling himself.

"An hour ago, one of our uni's took some food down to the holding cells. I'm afraid when he arrived he found DiNozzo Sr. Looks like a heart attack, Gibbs. I know you guys are in the middle of someone's wedding over there but I thought it would be better for Agent DiNozzo if the news came from someone he knew."

Gibbs swore softly before correcting the detective.

"It's Agent Fornell. Just... You know... For the paperwork."

"Tobias Fornell? It's his wedding?" Sportelli sounded surprised.

Gibbs sighed again.

"Tony Fornell. That's his married name now. It was his and Tobias' wedding that Senior crashed."

There was a moment of silence before the detective spoke again.

"Oh... Right... I guess I'll change the paperwork then. Jeez, Gibbs! What kind of asshole tries to shoot his SON? And at his own wedding for God's sake? Do you know why he did it?"

Looking out the window to where the happy couple were entwined in a dance with Emily, Gibbs shook his head, even though he knew it couldn't be seen.

"Stubborn bastard didn't know what he had, Danny."

Hanging up without another word, he continued to stare out at the festivities. Even with the events of earlier, Tony looked happier than he ever had seen him. Now all Gibbs had to do was decide whether to tell his son that Senior was dead or wait until tomorrow so that he and Toby could enjoy the start of their marriage.

Biting the bullet, he decided Tony would appreciate knowing sooner rather than later. Decision made he headed out the door and back to the festivities.

*

Tony looked up as he saw his dad approaching. The knot that had been in his stomach earlier that day returned ten fold when he saw the look on his face. Before anyone could say anything, Emily squealed and ran to her favourite uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Jethro! Tony-Dad says I can call you Grandpa now! Can I?"

Chuckling, despite himself, Gibbs wrapped the young girl up in a hug.

"I think we should reserve that honour for MY dad and Grandpa Ducky. Don't you?"

Nodding happily as the grown ups laughed, she went skipping off to where Abby and Tim were sitting by the buffet.

Shaking his head as he watched his daughter run off to her new hero, Tobias glanced at Gibbs.

"I'm sorry Jack wasn't feeling up to making the trip, Jethro. I think he would've enjoyed today."

Grimacing, Gibbs turned back to the newlyweds.

"Yeah. He probably would've. Fodder for the Stillwater oap's for months."

Settling his face into a serious expression, he nodded toward the house.

"Can we go inside for a minute?"

Something in Toby's gut clenched as he took Tony's hand and followed his friend into the house.

*

"Dad?" Tony sounded surprisingly nervous. Sitting them all around Ducky's kitchen table, Toby moved his chair closer and wrapped his arm around his new husband's waist as Gibbs started talking.

"I'm sorry to have to do this. Especially right now but I figured you'd rather be told. I just got a phone call from Danny Sportelli over at Metro... Tony... I'm really sorry, but it seems like just over an hour ago, Senior suffered a heart attack. I'm sorry, Tony. He's dead."

The younger man realised that he probably should've been stunned, shocked, saddened... Anything but the relief he actually felt. This was it. It was finally over. Maybe at some point later he would find it in him to mourn the father that senior should've been. But right at that moment, the overwhelming relief was all he could feel. It took him a moment to realise that Toby was speaking to him.

"Tony? Baby? Are you alright? Do you want to go home? Anything you want. You name it. We'll do it."

Shaking his head, Tony allowed a serene smile to light up his face.

"I want to go and dance with my husband, my daughter, my friends... Maybe even my dad. Today's about celebrating us, Toby. He tried to ruin that and he failed. I'm not going to let him win now."

Returning Tony's smile, the two men stood and held out their hands and stood up, leading Tony back out to the party to celebrate life and love. Just the way he wanted. Just the way he deserved.


	6. Epilogue

Opening the door to the hotel room, Toby was already attempting to undress his new husband.

"Slow down, honey!" Tony laughed. "We've got all night. Besides, there's something I wanna tell you first."

Groaning in a mixture of lust and disappointment, Toby backed off a few inches.

"Mmm. Okay. Let's open the champagne then."

Tony smirked as he ran a hand over Toby's shoulder.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could get in the hot tub first. With the champagne?"

Toby's mouth went instantly dry at the thought. No matter how long he'd been with the younger man, how many times they'd made love, his reaction to his husband never failed to surprise him.

Slowly and tenderly, as if it was the first time, the two men undressed each other. There was nothing sexual in the actions, both men using touches and kisses to instead show their deep love of the other. When they were finally rid of all clothing, Tony moved to fill up the tub while Toby collected the champagne and glasses.

As they lay in the swirling water, Toby was reminded of that first night he had told Tony he loved him. The night he proposed. Even back then, he never knew how happy being married to Tony would make him.

Nuzzling his husband's neck as the younger man rested against his chest, he drew lazy paterns on his skin.

"So what did you want to talk about, baby?"

Turning to face the older man, Tony took a deep breath, looking him straight in the eye.

"Emily and I were talking. She agreed and so I made a decision. I wanted to wait until tonight to tell you. I'm taking your name, Toby. I've already filed all the legal stuff. As of this evening, I am officially NCIS Special Agent Anthony David Fornell."

When Toby didn't say anything, Tony pulled away a little. Looking down he stuttered.

"Do you not like it? I'm sorry Toby. I shoulda asked you first. I can change it ba..."

Whatever Tony had been about to say was abruptly cut off as Toby pulled him forward and captured his lips in a rough, demanding kiss. Finally breaking for air, Toby groaned.

"God, Tony! Do you have any idea how sexy that is? You took MY name! So you could be the same as me and Emily? That's... Oh, fuck Tony! I love you. I love you so damn much right now! And if you're not out there on that bed in the next minute, I think I'm going to explode!"

Looking up in delight, a mega watt grin lit up Tony's face.

"Don't need to get out of here yet, honey!"

In the blink of an eye, Tony was taking a deep breath and disappearing under the water. The reaction from his next move damned near made Toby blow his load there and then.

One second Tony was in front of him, the next he could feel his straining erection surrounded by the moist heat of his husband's mouth.

Moaning in ecstasy, Toby wondered for a second exactly how long Tony could continue this. The thought was made moot however as a soft hand began to massage his balls in exactly the way Tony knew would bring him over the edge.

Seconds later, Toby was gripping the handles on the sides of the tub as his hips jerked and he emptied himself into Tony's talented mouth.

Bursting up to the surface, Tony grinned as he made a show of swallowing the gift his husband had just given him and chasing it down with his glass of champagne.

*

Lying on the bed, a tangle of limbs, Toby slid a hand between them and slowly started stroking Tony back to hardness, still surprised when his husband had told him that he'd achieved his own release just from blowing him.

With lust dilated eyes, he could feel his own erection digging into Tony's thigh. Tony moaned deep in his throat every time Toby would run one of the callouses from his gun hand over the weeping tip. There was just something about that feeling that affected him deeply every time.

Rolling onto his back, he allowed his legs to fall apart as Toby moved between them.

Sitting on the pillow beside Tony's head lay a basket filled with many different varieties of lube and condoms. Reaching into the basket, Tony pulled out the first tube and condom he came across.

The lube was apparently designed to increase sensitivity to both partners while the condom declared that it glowed in the dark.

Raising his brows in amusement, Tony pondered on the sender of the gift, wondering if the Assistant Director of the FBI actually expected them to be used or if it was a gag gift. Either way, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Biting his lip as another thought hit him, he raised his head to look his husband in the eye. Holding out the condom to Toby, he whispered his name.

"Yeah, baby?" Toby muttered as he continued his task of pressing kisses into Tony's skin.

"We're married now. This is it for us. Like forever. Ya know."

Toby looked up now.

"Yeah, Tone. This is it. Just me and you. Forever."

Tony squirmed, a little embarrassed by the question he was about to ask.

"Can we stop using these now then? It's just... I've never... Not with anyone. I wanna know what it feels like to have you completely inside me. Marking me as yours. Do you mind?"

Did he mind? The thought of being the first man, or person at all, to be with Tony that way, no barriers, mixing their essence in the purest form, caused a sudden spike of arousal in the pit of his stomach.

Opening his mouth several times to formulate a suitable answer, eventually he gave up and let actions speak for him.

Grabbing the unopened condom from Tony's hand, he threw it across the room as he surged up to meet his husband in a blistering kiss. It took a few moments for his brain to come back on line and when it did, he found Tony had already opened the lube and was squeezing some out onto his fingers.

Without breaking the kiss, he carefully began opening Tony up to him, wanting to go as slowly as possible and preserve this perfect moment.

By the time he had three fingers inside Tony, he thought he was about to burst with the overwhelming feelings of love, lust and adoration he had for the younger man.

Pulling back a little, he looked deep into Tony's own lust blown eyes.

"Are you sure, baby?"

All Tony could do was nod the affirmative before Toby was pushing slowly inside him. And damn but that bottle was telling the truth. He'd never felt such amazing electricity flooding through him as he did at that moment.

The thought of Toby filling him completely was almost enough to send him over the edge. Breathing deeply to control his need to come, Toby finally seated himself deeply inside the one place in the world he would always want to be.

Moments later, both men's desire to make the coupling last flew out the window as Tony's hips began to jerk spasmodically. With slow deep thrusts, Toby tried to convey all he was feeling in that moment.

Tony was finding himself being driven closer and closer to the brink until with only one touch to his engorged cock, he was coming violently, the most powerful orgasm he'd ever felt ripping through him and sending him down into the black, the near painful clenching of his ass muscles pulling Toby down seconds later.

*

When Tony finally opened his eyes again an hour later, the first thing he felt was the pleasant ache in his ass and Toby's essence still inside him. Smiling like the proverbial cat that got the cream, he turned his head to look at his husband, the only man he'd ever loved as he slumbered peacefully beside him.

Life may have dealt Anthony DiNozzo more than it's fair share of blows, but with a peaceful mind, Tony Fornell drifted back to sleep. Knowing he'd finally found home.


End file.
